Sacrificios Humanos
by C.B.R.M
Summary: Las mentiras duelen y desgarran el alma, tanto del que las dice como del que es engañado. El destino quiso que la verdad saliera a la luz para ponerse en marcha, la vida de dos amigos esta por cambiar para siempre, al igual que el mundo. Aclaración: Anti-Sakura, Relaciones Polígamas. Advertencia: Si no te gustan estos contenidos, no lo leas.


Lo primero que tengo que decir, es una sola cosa:

**Este fic no es de mi autoría.**

Les pido que omitan dejar comentarios, acerca de este tema; pero si tienen alguna duda sobre esto les pido que lean mi perfil, ahí explico más detalladamente lo sucedido y las circunstancias que me llevaron a hacer esto.

Si luego de eso, tienen alguna otra duda estaré encantada de responder por MP

.

Sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, también serán bienvenidos siempre y cuando eviten lo que ya he mencionado con anterioridad.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 1: Los Descendientes**

La aldea oculta entre las hojas era una aldea ninja que se encontraba rodeada principalmente por grandes bosques. Es así como en el centro de un claro, dentro de esa enorme red verde, se hallaba un pequeño altar de piedra sobre él que había dos pequeños bebes: un niño y una niña, ambos con una espesa mata de pelo rojo sobre sus pequeñas cabezas; tenían los ojos abiertos (cosa extraña para ser recién nacidos) y mostraban así sus hermosos ojos azules.

Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki yacían sobre el suelo polvoriento, manchados de sangre. Ambos tenían una enorme herida en el tórax por donde la sangre abandonaba sus cuerpos, pero a pesar de que sabían que su muerte se acercaba, sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a los pequeños que lloraban con fuerza, mientras sus pequeñas manos estaban entrelazadas: esos niños que desde ese momento tendrían que cargar con el peso de ser los sacrificios humanos del zorro de nueve colas_,_ sus hijos.

Las cosas habían terminado de esa manera porque un extraño hombre con una extraña máscara, había extraído al demonio del cuerpo de Kushina y posteriormente lo había utilizado para intentar destruir a la aldea; por esa razón Minato se vio en la necesidad de sacrificar a sus propios hijos para salvarlos a todos. Ambos padres habían sacrificado sus vidas para lograr sellar al demonio. Sin embargo, ahora, en sus últimos minutos de vida, no podían evitar sentirse culpables y miserables por haber convertido en sacrificios humanos a sus propios hijos.

.

Cuando finalmente el tercer _Hokage(1)_ pudo atravesar la barrera hecha por la mujer proveniente de la aldea del remolino, sabía que ya no podría hacer nada para salvar a los dos héroes de la hoja oculta. En aquel momento todo lo que podía hacer por ellos era cuidar de sus pequeños hijos, esos niños que apenas llevaban unas horas en el mundo y ya lo habían perdido todo.

Fue justamente en ese momento, mientras por su mente pasaban recuerdos de la vida de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, que algo extraño sucedió… un brillo dorado cubrió a los pequeños que comenzaron a llorar con fuerza. El llanto de los bebes resultaba tan desgarrador que Sarutobi, como tercer _Hokage_ de la aldea oculta entre las hojas se acercó a ellos, para contemplar con asombro como por las mejillas de los hermanos Uzumaki rodaban lagrimas de sangre. Al mirar los ojos de los niños con preocupación, se dio cuenta de que estos ya no tenían el color azul que habían tenido hasta hacia pocos minutos. Ahora eran de un profundo color morado con un extraño patrón de anillos.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, jamás en toda su vida había visto algo como aquello, aunque obviamente (y como todos los ninjas del mundo) había escuchado hablar del significado y poder de esos ojos; pero él nunca había esperado que una línea de sangre, que llevaba unos dos mil años perdida, apareciera en su aldea y mucho menos que aquellos niños, los hijos del cuarto _Hokage_, fueran sus poseedores.

Los otros ninjas que habían llegado junto a Sarutobi estaban tan perdidos intentando encontrar un soplo de vida en sus héroes que no se habían dado cuenta de nada de lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas (cosa que el anciano _Hokage_ agradecía). Cuando el brillo dorado finalmente desapareció, los niños, agotados de tanto llorar, se quedaron profundamente dormidos y a pesar de ese hecho… sus diminutas manos permanecían entrelazadas; como si supieran que a partir de ese momento solo se tendrían el uno al otro.

.

Una semana después de que el tercer _Hokage_ descubriera a los hermanos y su increíble línea de sangre, Jiraiya y Tsunade (dos de sus alumnos más brillantes) se presentaron en su despacho con la cara cubierta de lágrimas.

—¿Es cierto?—fue lo primero que preguntó el hombre que había sido llamado _'ermitaño de los sapos'(2)_, Jiraiya.

Sarutobi dejó de enfrentarse a su invencible enemigo, el papeleo, para mirar a su alumno a los ojos.

—No entiendo del todo tú pregunta, pero si te refieres a la muerte de Minato y Kushina, sí, es cierto.

La mujer de pelo rubio se dejó caer al suelo, donde abrazó sus rodillas en un completo estado de depresión; dejándose vencer por la profunda tristeza de haber perdido a la mujer que había visto como a una hija; las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas parecían no tener fin y por esa razón fue que el hombre llamado _'maestro'_ dejó su escritorio para consolar a su alumna.

—Sus hijos viven—dijo Sarutobi, y Tsunade levantó el rostro con una débil sonrisa dibujada en el.

—¿Hijos?—preguntó con un susurro—. ¿Qué no era solo un niño?

—No, son un niño y una niña—respondió el viejo hombre—. Son idénticos a sus padres, ambos heredaron el cabello de los Uzumaki, aunque… —se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Aunque, qué?—pregunto Jiraiya que se mantenía impasible, intentando (sin éxito) que aquella aparente calma tranquilizara a la rubia que amaba en secreto.

Hiruzen Sarutobi miró el rostro de sus estudiantes y se dio cuenta de que si no podía decirles aquel secreto a ellos, no podría contárselo a nadie.

—Será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos—murmuró—. Solo prométanme que no le contarán a nadie sobre lo que verán.

—No entiendo nada, viejo—el ermitaño de los sapos parecía haber olvidado su tristeza—. Pero sí, lo prometo.

—Síganme—dijo el hombre saliendo de su despacho y dirigiéndose a donde una pareja de ANBU´s: el escuadrón de ninjas encargados de las misiones más difíciles y peligrosas, que eran enteramente de su confianza, cuidaban a los pequeños que habían salvado a la aldea.

—Im… imposible…. ¡¿Cómo pasó esto?!—murmuro Jiraiya de forma entrecortada.

—No lo sé, Jiraiya, pero menos mal que me los llevé antes de que alguno de mis concejeros los viera—mencionó con voz cansada el ahora _Hokage_ de la hoja oculta, Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien en ese momento se encontraba en una habitación amplia, su lugar preferido para hablar sobre temas importantes.

En aquella habitación, dos de los tres estudiantes del aclamado _Hokage_ mantenían una expresión de incredulidad en sus rostros; al no poder creer lo que veían: frente a ellos había una cuna de madera blanca, con patrones de figuras asimétricas; de un lado eran flores y en el otro había varias herramientas ninjas como _kunais(3)_ y _shurikens(4)_.

—Es que… es increíble… yo solo vi una vez… pero esto… esto…—susurraba el ermitaño de los sapos que parecía aturdido, puesto que aun no podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos.

—¿Lo viste una vez, Jiraiya? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dónde lo viste exactamente?

—Fue durante la tercera guerra. ¿Te acuerdas que me ausenté durante tres años en la lluvia oculta?

—Sí, Orochimaru y Tsunade me hablaron de que te quedaste para cuidar a tres huérfanos.

—Eso tres huérfanos eran más de lo que parecía, viejo, pues uno de ellos también lo tenía...

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no los trajiste a la hoja oculta?

—Solo les entrené, no podía traerlos a la aldea pues ellos tenían que serle fieles a la suya… además, yo pensé que él sería aquel niño de la profecía…

—Sí, tú me hablaste sobre ello, pero decías que era Minato ¿no?

—Lo creí, hasta hace unos días….pero estos niños… este niño…

—Naruto, Jiraiya… no le digas niño, él es tu ahijado—una tercera voz se metió en la conversación. Tsunade la nieta del primer _Hokage_—. ¿Acaso has oído que yo me dirija a Natsuki como _'niña'_? Son hijos de nuestros alumnos, después de todo.

—Lo siento… es que aun no me encuentro bien… necesito sentarme—mencionó el ermitaño de los sapos, haciendo lo que había mencionado con anterioridad. Después de respirar profundo (varias veces), se centró en la cuna que estaba frente a él.

—Cuéntame más de ese niño de la lluvia oculta, Jiraiya—pidió Sarutobi a su alumno.

—Bien, se llamaba Nagato podía dominar los cinco elementos, era un prodigio y no solo eso… pudo crear técnicas nunca antes vistas, apostaría que en unos años hubiera podido hacerle frente a Minato.

—Esto es interesante, pero ¿solo eso? ¿No había otro detalle?

—Bueno… había algo que siempre me inquietaba y más cuando conocí a Kushina.

—¿Kushina? ¿De qué se trata?—preguntó Tsunade algo inquieta por el destino que se marcaba frente a ellos.

—Nagato tenía el cabello rojo brillante… igual que Kushina, creí que era realmente raro ver ese tipo de cabello y peor en un lugar tan lluvioso como esa aldea…—murmuró el hombre.

—Jiraiya, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Creo… dime tú, viejo.

—Cuando era niño, yo una vez vi la esposa del primer _Hokage_ y…

—¿En serio? Y yo que creía que a su edad ya se le había olvidado todo…—interrumpió Jiraiya con una risa estruendosa. Sarutobi solo cerró los ojos alzando el puño y diez segundos después el _sannin(5)_ sapo tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza—. Viejo, usted sí que no tiene sentido de humor.

—Y tú no sabes respetar a tus mayores, pero bueno…—el hombre puso los ojos en blanco—. El punto es que la esposa del primer _Hokage_ era Mito Uzumaki y el primer sacrificio humano del zorro de nueve colas…

—¿Y?—pregunto Tsunade, nerviosa.

—Ella tenía cabello rojo, me entere hace décadas que los miembros del clan Uzumaki son reconocidos por poseer cabello de color rojo.

—Pero viejo, Nagato estuvo en la lluvia oculta y…

—Sí, se lo que me estás diciendo Jiraiya y no te he contado que cuando la aldea oculta del remolino fue destruida, los miembros restantes de clan Uzumaki se esparcieron por todo el mundo… ¿vas entendiendo?

—Bien, no hay que ser tonto para pensar que Nagato era un Uzumaki pero ¿qué hay con eso?

—Jiraiya, si un Uzumaki nació con el _rinnegan(6)_… no sería una locura que otros lo hayan hecho—mencionó el actual _Hokage_, viendo con atención la cuna que se encontraba frente de ellos. Jiraiya alzó la cabeza dándose cuenta de algo.

—Viejo, usted dijo que la esposa de Hashirama era una Uzumaki ¿no?—el _tercero(7)_ asintió—. Pero también el primer sacrificio humano del zorro de nueve colas ¿correcto?

—Sí. ¿Qué hay con eso, Jiraiya?—como respuesta, el ermitaño de los sapos se puso de pie y se acercó a la cuna viendo con gran atención a los bebes: ambos con el cabello rojo de una intensidad que recordaba al color de la sangre fresca, el niño tenia extrañas marcas en la mejilla en forma de bigote y la niña un extraño símbolo sobre el dorso de la mano, que parecía una marca de nacimiento. Ambos tenían los ojos entreabiertos, mostrando un brillo levemente morado.

—Es solo que me parece increíble…—el hombre tenía una enorme sonrisa.

—Jiraiya, ¿qué sucede?

—Es eso… debe de ser eso ¡Estoy seguro!

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Sarutobi acercándose a la cuna para ver a los infantes junto con su alumno, que se rascó la barbilla pensativamente.

Tsunade, permanecía callada perdida en sus caóticos pensamientos sobre el destino que le había tocado a esos niños: inmediatamente después de venir al mundo perdían a sus padres, quedando solos… pero además, debían cargar con el responsable de todas aquellas muertes en la aldea de la hoja, el zorro de nueve colas. Pero lo peor no era eso, no; además de aquello poseían la técnica de línea sanguínea–visual más poderosa de todas.

—Es el destino… debe de ser eso estos niños son "él niño de la profecía".

—¿De la profecía? ¿Por qué lo dices Jiraiya? Según me has dicho, lo has pensando dos veces y no resultó al final… —Tsunade rompió el silencio que se hizo después de aquellas palabras.

—Mírenlo de este modo: estos niños son hijos de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, hederos de ambos clanes, siendo aparentemente parientes lejanos del mismo clan de Nagato (el otro poseedor del r_innegan_), peor aún, los actuales sacrificios del demonio más poderoso y siendo hijos de la anterior, además que los Namikaze eran el único clan (sin contar a los Uchiha) que podía rivalizar con el Senju, mientras los Uzumaki eran cercanos a estos últimos. Y esto es lo mejor, su nombres son Naruto… el nombre del personaje de mi historia sobre el salvador del mundo basándome en la profecía… y Natsuki es el nombre de la esposa del sabio de los seis caminos, en las leyendas.

Sarutobi y Tsunade se quedaron completamente helados por tanta información, ya que todo era sumamente cierto… si lo veían como lo había puesto Jiraiya era irreal, pero la prueba más clara eran los ojos de los recién nacidos que, aunque ahora no podían abrirlos completamente, se podían ver esos ojos anillados de color morado en sus diminutos rostros.

_¿Qué es lo que haremos?_ pensó el tercero. Y no era para menos, ya que los concejeros… en especial Danzo, verían a los niños como un arma y debido a que en el futuro todos querrían que el _rinnegan_ fuera reproducido para aumentar el estatus de la hoja oculta, intentarían utilizarlos.

—Primero muerto que usar a estos niños como un arma—murmuro Sarutobi, aunque ciertamente no podía negarse lo que sucedería en el futuro: que el consejo quisiera la restauración de clan Uzumaki… sería solo una tapadera para conseguir el r_innegan_. Eso no podría evitarlo, pero lo que sí podía evitar era que Danzo les pusiera las manos a los pequeños Uzumaki.

Conocía perfectamente al halcón de guerra tanto que apostaría a que querría usarlos como arma de destrucción masiva.

—Viejo… ¿qué haremos?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No se haga el tonto conmigo, viejo, sé que está pensando en esa vil rata de Danzo y, aunque no sé qué le puede esperar en el futuro a estos niños como los sacrificios del zorro, Minato pidió que fueran tratados como héroes…pero lo dudo mucho, ya que todos descargaran el odio por la bestia hacia estos niños.

—Jiraiya tiene razón, maestro, estos niños no tendrán una vida normal; pues es seguro que todos los aldeanos los odiarán por el monstruo que cargan dentro… —Tsunade estaba preocupada; ahora que Kushina había muerto, sentía que tenía la obligación moral de proteger a sus hijos.

—Eso es algo que podemos comprobar con el tiempo, pero no hay que ser un genio para saber que estos niños serán codiciados… ¡Mierda!

—¿Eh?—Jiraiya parpadeo momentáneamente sorprendido—. Viejo, no creía que usted diría malas palabras… pero no importa ¡maldita sea!

—Si lo pensamos con cuidado, no pueden mostrarse ante la aldea con esos ojos. ¿Qué podría ocurrir?—como siempre Tsunade hacia uso de su gran inteligencia—. Lo mismo que le sucedió a Nagato… serían asesinados—ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, pues de ninguna forma podían permitir que aquello pasara.

—El único modo es que nos llevemos a los niños lejos…

—¿Para qué, Jiraiya?—Sarutobi hacía a su cerebro trabajar buscando una solución para aquel lio que les había dejado Minato.

—Es lo mejor, viejo es obvio que tendrán que aprender a dominar sus futuras habilidades, ya que si no lo hacen podría cumplirse el temor de Minato… y serían cazados hasta ser asesinados por ninjas de la roca oculta.

—Yo creo que la cosa es peor, supongo que serían todas las naciones ninjas—Tsunade tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro, aunque eso no la hacía ver menos hermosa.

—Y ahora que la aldea esta indefensa, no podemos arriesgarnos a que suceda eso, debemos llevarnos a los niños.

—Pero Jiraiya, eso también sería terrible—el tercero no estaba de acuerdo—. Es mejor que tengan una infancia normal, si los entrenan toda su niñez no me imagino qué podría suceder... ya tienen mucho con ser huérfanos, tener al zorro en su interior y además el peso de salvar el mundo ninja…

—Cuando hablas así nadie se puede negar… pero entonces, viejo, ¿qué haremos? El problema es el mismo, que todos podrán ver el _rinnegan_…

—No exactamente, existe un modo… aunque sería un poco arriesgado, pero podría funcionar—dijo el _Hokage_ con voz seria. Sabía bien que esa acción podría costarle el cuello (y algo más) pero no había de otra.

.

Varios días después, en el mismo salón, se encontraban dos ninjas singulares de toda la aldea pertenecientes a dos clanes antiguos de renombre. Se trataba de Hiashi Hyuuga y Fugaku Uchiha; también se encontraba una persona más, y por mucho más importante que aquel par: el cuarto _Kazekage(8)_.

Los dos primeros habían sido llamados personalmente por el _sannin_ Jiraiya y viendo que el asunto era importante acudieron de inmediato solo para llevarse la mayor de las sorpresas, (que casi les causa un infarto) los poseedores de su técnica visual hermana tenían menos de un mes de haber nacido.

Mientras que el _Kazekage_ había asistido principalmente porque ese día se llevaría a cabo el funeral de uno de sus mejores amigos y su esposa, pero la _sannin_ Tsunade le había dicho que el tercero tenía algo importante que deseaba discutir con él antes de que se marchara.

Fugaku, Hiashi y el cuarto _Kazekage_ estaban impactados por lo que estaban viendo, en especial el Uchiha al ver en los contenedores del zorro demonio los ojos que le pertenecieron al creador del mundo ninja: el sabio de los seis caminos. Y que además era la técnica visual que había dado nacimiento a la suya.

Después de que el tercero les informara sobre el asunto, los dos jefes de clanes y el líder de la aldea de la arena se mostraron molestos e incrédulos… especialmente porque los contenedores del demonio que había causado destrucción y dolor, tan recientemente a la aldea de la hoja, eran los posibles causantes de una gran revuelta en el mundo ninja.

_¿Quién no se enojaría y se sorprendería?_

Pero no objetaron nada puesto que debían ver primero por la seguridad de sus respectivos clanes, después sus aldeas. Y sabían que lo mejor para sus clanes y para las aldeas era la supervivencia de los recién nacidos, que eran simplemente el mejor tesoro que podría haber tras dos mil años sin que dicha línea de sangre apareciera.

Jiraiya no se mostró contento por la decisión de su maestro, puesto que aún él sabía su forma de ser: eran fríos, meticulosos, calculadores y estrategas por naturaleza. Apostaría que en un futuro enviarían peticiones de matrimonio para que sus clanes obtuvieran fama y prestigio. Dio gracias por que Tsunade hubiera tenido que salir urgentemente de la aldea, ya que al parecer en una pequeña aldea en la frontera del país, algunos ANBU's habían encontrado una niña que decía ser sobrina de Dan, el gran amor de la rubia.

Sarutobi pensaba igual que el peliblanco, pero qué se le podía hacer; no podía evitar correr esos riesgos: era mejor antes que después.

La principal causa de aquellos dos jefes de clanes era simple: eran los poseedores de las técnicas visuales hermanas del _rinnegan_… aunque la palabra más correcta era 'descendientes', mientras que el _Kazekage_ era uno de los grandes amigos de Minato y por lo tanto ellos eran lo indicado para lo que tenía planeado.

—Entonces lord _Hokage_, ¿qué es lo que necesita?

—Verán, principalmente parece que Naruto y Natsuki nacieron con el _rinnegan_ activo. Pero después de investigar, descubrí que en realidad está activado a causa del zorro demonio que tienen dentro y se me ha ocurrido una idea… en especial por algunos problemas que surgirían si esto se supiera.

—¿A qué se refiere lord _Hokage_?

—Que debido a algunas cuestiones, pensamos que los niños no deben tener activo el _rinnegan_, ya que tendríamos problemas tanto de la roca oculta como de Danzo—aunque lo último lo mencionó en susurro fue escuchado por los cuatro hombres presentes. Fugaku entendió lo que quería decirle el _Hokage_. Sería terrible que los sacrificios humanos fueran convertidos en armas sin alma (como su hijo Itachi), podía imaginar que eso causaría un desastre.

—Entonces supongo que lo que usted quiere es que busquemos la forma que el _rinnegan_ de los infantes esté oculto, ¿no?

—Correcto. Pienso que lo podrían mostrar cuando sean rango _Gennin(9)_ o cuando sea el momento apropiado. De esa forma nos evitaríamos unos cuantos dolores de cabeza.

—Bueno, pero eso no explica por qué me mandaron llamar—el _Kazekage_ se dirigió a Sarutobi quien fijó una mirada triste en el hombre.

—Lord _Kazekage_, sé que usted fue un gran amigo para Minato y por eso es que solo puedo confiarle esto a usted…— Jiraiya no sabía lo que su sensei estaba planeando pero suponía por la mirada de este que sería algo muy serio—. Le pido que tome a uno de los infantes y lo proteja en su villa, si se supiera de la existencia de los hermanos las cosas se pondrían muy mal…

—¡Anciano!—exclamo Jiraiya absolutamente molesto por el rumbo en que iban las cosas—. ¡Eso sería horrible, ellos son hermanos deberían permanecer juntos…!

—¡Silencio, Jiraiya! —el ermitaño de los sapos se calló en ese momento, pues la voz de Sarutobi era realmente terrorífica.

El Cuarto _Kazekage_ entendía las razones que tenía el anciano para pedirle aquello: si se llegara a descubrir que había dos contenedores del demonio más poderoso sería una catástrofe, pues las aldeas enemigas intentarían por todos los medios apoderarse de alguno con el propósito de aumentar su fuerza militar y atacar a la hoja oculta; también que si se sabía que aquellos niños poseían los ojos del sabio de los seis caminos se desataría una cuarta guerra ninja y eso sería terrible para todos.

—Veo su punto y tiene razón en que es mejor ese modo, pero quiero una condición—Sarutobi suspiro levemente, era obvio que todos pedirían algo y parecía que el _Kazekage_ se adelantaría.

—Sí, dígalo.

—Quiero que se haga un matrimonio arreglado.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Deja el sarcasmo, Jiraiya, esto es importante—el tercero sabía que eso sería un problema bastante menor que los que le acarrearía el no aceptar la propuesta—. Muy bien.

—¡Un momento!—exclamaron los otros dos hombres y el tercero se giró a mirarlos—. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? Obviamente necesitan que ocultemos el _rinnegan_ de los niños y por eso estamos aquí pero eso no significa que lo haremos así de simple—dijo Hiashi Hyuuga con suficiencia.

—Lo sé, Hiashi—respondió el anciano hombre—. Pero el _Kazekage_ se hará cargo de uno de estos niños. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que ninguno de ustedes sería capaz de arriesgar la seguridad de sus respectivos clanes para acoger a uno de los contenedores del zorro demonio—los dos hombres se removieron nerviosos—. Pero tienen razón en que ustedes merecerán una recompensa por sus servicios, así que díganlo.

—A mi esposa le quedan dos semanas para dar a luz y nos comunicaron mediante un ultrasonido que era niña—dijo Hiashi, y Fugaku gruñó enojado pues él no tenía hijas y recientemente su esposa Mikoto había dado a luz un niño (a Sasuke), y él era únicamente quien podría saber de la condición de los infantes Uzumaki…

—Entonces lo que propones Hiashi es que se haga un arreglo nupcial con tu hija y Naruto, contenedor del zorro demoniaco, poseedor del _rinnegan_ e hijo del Cuarto _Hokage_ ¿cierto?

—Si, así es Lord _Hokage_—el hombre de ojos perla hablo con calma—. Ese niño tiene un gran futuro por delante y como poseedor de la técnica visual _original(10)_, será un gran partido para mi hija.

Sarutobi bufó frustrado. Suponiendo que el _Kazekage_ se llevara a Natsuki, en el futuro ella tendría que casarse con algún hijo suyo y Naruto con la heredera del clan Hyuuga, pero…

—¿Qué deseas tú, Fugaku?

—Lord _Hokage_, realmente yo quisiera al igual que el Hyuuga, un matrimonio arreglado y ya que solo tengo dos hijos: Itachi y Sasuke quisiera que fuese con la niña—el ermitaño de los sapos, no creía lo que estaba escuchando, su sensei estaba comprometiendo a dos niños inocentes a casarse aun si no amaban a las contrapartes, cosa que era igual o incluso peor que lo que esos tres hombres hacían al comprometer a sus propios hijos…—. Pero al ser solo dos niños significa que uno de nosotros tendrá que pedir otra cosa o hacer uso de la regla de los seis clanes descendentes del sabio de los seis caminos—los tres hombres lo miraron incrédulos—. Pero eso ya seria demasiado, así que tras pensarlo detenidamente se me ha ocurrido una idea para solucionar esto de forma justa.

—¿Cuál es, Fugaku?

—Cuando los niños cumplan doce años y se gradúen como ninjas, tendremos que decirles la verdad de sus orígenes… no me gusta ceder, pero entiendo que el _Kazekage_ tiene más derecho a pedir el matrimonio puesto que el cuidara de uno de ellos, por lo que lo que yo pido es que sea la niña quien tome la decisión.

—¡Oh, un momento! ¡Estas diciendo que Natsuki tendrá que escoger entre tu hijo Sasuke y uno de los hijos del _Kazekage_!—gritó aterrado el ermitaño de los sapos ante la mirada de Hiashi, Sarutobi y el _Kazekage_.

—Haré como que no escuché eso. Especialmente por que si se usa esa regla los infantes podrían tener matrimonios polígamos. Aunque ciertamente es eso básicamente pero si las cosas no favorecieran a los Uchiha—dijo—. Lo que quiero es una alianza de camaradería, quiero que Sasuke sea puesto en el mismo equipo que los niños Uzumaki.

—¿Por qué razón Fugaku?

—Nada, realmente pero la fama que obtendría Sasuke siendo reconocido como el compañero de los poseedores del _rinnegan_ ayudaría a aumentar el prestigio del clan Uchiha.

—Buen punto, pero eso no explica por qué pides que a los doce años se les diga la verdad.

Fugaku desvió la mirada, incómodo.

—Aunque Kushina y yo no nos lleváramos muy bien… ella se convirtió en la esposa de Minato y por honor a su memoria creo que sus hijos deberían saber la verdad acerca de sus padres. No sería justo que se les ocultara.

Los otros tres miraron al líder del clan Uchiha sin creer lo que acababan de escuchar, pues Fugaku no se caracterizaba por tener amabilidad con las demás personas. Sabían que en aquella petición había algo más pero no estaban dispuestos a continuar discutiendo.

—Solo deben ocultar el _rinnegan_ y yo me haré cargo de lo demás—dijo con voz cansada el _Hokage_.

Fugaku y Hiashi asintieron, posteriormente se acercaron a la cuna de los hermanos; los dos activaron sus respectivas técnicas visuales y vieron directamente a los ojos anillados de los infantes. Duraron en esa misma posición más de diez minutos, cuando de repente comenzaron a mostrar señales de cansancio. El primero en desactivar su técnica fue Hiashi que cerró fuertemente sus ojos lo que llamo la atención de Jiraiya.

—¿Qué sucede Hiashi?

—Es raro, pero un leve rastro de chakra del zorro se mantenía conectado con los ojos de los bebes, como dijo lord _Hokage_ y fue por eso que el _rinnegan_ estaba activado, el flujo de chakra parecía tan uniforme que parecía como si el chakra se manejara por sí mismo, no pude seguir viéndolo ya que el chakra del demonio era muy fuerte para el b_yakugan(11)_.

—Hm… creo que así está bien —mencionó la voz cansada de Fugaku cerrando los ojos. Mientras Naruto y Natsuki comenzaban a llorar fuertemente y sus ojos se volvían de un color azul cielo (el niño) y un color gris plata (la niña). Sarutobi tomó a Naruto entre sus brazos con delicadeza, posteriormente el símbolo en la mano de la niña brillo de color rojo y el cabello rojo de Naruto se volvió rubio.

—¿Qué hiciste?—pregunto Sarutobi nerviosamente al contemplar los radicales cambios en los niños que habían salvado la aldea.

—No entiendo esto que ha pasado, pero como lo dijo el Hyuuga (aunque yo no lo vi tan claro como él) el chakra del demonio estaba transmitiendo un leve rastro a los ojos delos bebes. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? No lo sé con seguridad pero creo que es el sello ya que está programado para que el chakra se trasmita continuamente.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé—murmuro el tercero—. Pero no explica nada de lo que paso.

—Déjeme terminar la explicación luego sacaremos conclusiones—pidió Fugaku—. Bien, lo único que hice fue cancelar el flujo de chakra mediante una técnica ilusoria y listo, ahora el chakra pasará por sus pequeños conductos de chakra ¿no, Hyuuga?

—Correcto.

—Así sus ojos estarán desactivados, pero podrá suceder lo mismo que en los Uchiha y en un momento que les cause una fuerte emoción… la ilusión se romperá, por lo tanto el flujo se activara y por ende el _rinnegan_.

—¿Cuánto durará la dichosa ilusión?

—Como lo dije, el chakra del zorro se trasmitirá por todo su cuerpo, igual con la técnica ilusoria que se autoalimenta con ese chakra, en pocas palabras, solo se disipara cuando sufran un momento de shock, por lo que no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta.

—Me parece lo justo —murmuró el tercero—. Cuando sea el momento, sus peticiones serán hechas.

—Yo tengo una teoría sobre los drásticos cambios de los niños—dijo el _Kazekage_—. No estoy seguro del todo, pero creo que el símbolo en la mano de la niña es un vinculo de sangre—los otros tres hombres se miraron sorprendidos—. Por lo poco que se acerca de los Uzumaki, puedo decir que su sangre era especial ya que tenían la capacidad de establecer vínculos con otras personas ya fuera para protegerlos, controlarlos o para dañarlos.

—Así que… lord _Kazekage_ ¿esta insinuando que Natsuki es más poderosa que Naruto?—dijo Jiraiya nervioso ante las miradas codiciosas de Fugaku y Hiashi.

—Creo que en este momento, así es—respondió el hombre con gran pesar—. Posiblemente la niña desarrollo ese vínculo con su hermano, con el fin de protegerlo.

—Por lo tanto, cuando el sello de Natsuki brillo…

—Lord _Hokage_, la descendiente de Minato sello el poder de su hermano; junto a su color de cabello. Además ha sellado su propio poder como miembro del clan Uzumaki, pueden notarlo en su color de ojos.

—Ciertamente es sorprendente que una bebe de apenas unas cuantas semanas pueda hacer algo como esto, pero tiene razón los ojos de la niña también tenían un intenso color azul cuando la conocí—dijo Sarutobi intimidado por el gran poder que dormía dentro de los dos hijos de Kushina Uzumaki.

—Ellos cambiarán el mundo y traerán paz, lo sé—dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa, aun no podía creer cuanto habían cambiado su vida y la del mundo en tan solo unas horas.

Fugaku y Hiashi esperaban grandes cosas de aquellos poseedores del _rinnegan_ mientras que Sarutobi, (al igual que la ausente Tsunade) solo deseaba que aquellos niños fueran felices.

Con la luz de la luna llena el Cuarto _Kazekage_ se marchó de la hoja oculta llevando un bulto entre las manos, la hija de Minato Namikaze, y jurándose protegerla de las demás aldeas hasta que fuese el momento oportuno de que la pequeña regresara a su verdadero hogar.

.

.

.

Glosario:

1 Literalmente esta palabra significa 'Sombra del fuego', pero creo que si la cambiara le quitaría una parte importante a la historia de Naruto como tal. Además de que no quedaría muy bien… creo yo.

2 En japonés se le llama 'Gama Sennin', lo que tiene dos traducciones en español 'sabio sapo' o 'ermitaño de los sapos', esta ultima también hace referencia al 'modo ermitaño' de Jiraiya.

3 Plural de la palabra 'Kunai' que no es más que un chuchillo utilizado por los ninjas.

4 Un 'Shuriken' es una estrella de metal, comúnmente utilizada por los ninjas como un arma de asesinato.

5 No le encontré mucho sentido a esta palabra, pero creo que significa 'tres guerreros'; lo que vendría a explicar que Jiraiya era uno de los tres.

6 Literalmente 'Ojo de Samsara', aunque también podría significar 'ojo de dios'

7 Haciendo referencia a su posición como tercer Hokage.

8 Literalmente 'Sombra del Viento'

9 Primer rango de los ninjas, se obtiene al graduarse de la academia.

10 Haciendo referencia a que el rinnegan es la técnica visual que dio nacimiento a las otras.

11 Literalmente 'ojo blanco', haciendo referencia a los ojos de los usuarios.


End file.
